In attempting to improve oral care routines, it is typical to focus on the oral care routine employed by an individual and how that oral care routine differs from an accepted standard. The individual is then guided on how to change their oral care routine to better conform with the accepted standard. By conforming to the standard, it is expected that the overall effectiveness of the individual's oral care routine will improve, thereby improving the oral health of the individual. Having everyone conform to an accepted standard is an ideal, and perhaps not one that everyone is capable of achieving. For those who cannot or do not conform to the accepted standard for an oral care routine, for whatever the reason, it is desirable to provide a system and method that can still aid them in maintaining an effective oral care routine.